


Waking Up Beside You

by Yaoi4lifue



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi4lifue/pseuds/Yaoi4lifue
Summary: Soonyoung loves waking up to the sight of his beautiful lover, Lee Jihoon





	Waking Up Beside You

Soonyoung woke up at 7:00 A.M. It's now 7:45 but he still hasn't got up. That's because Jihoon, his lover for 2 years and three months is still asleep. He closely looked at all of Jihoon's features. His eyes that makes everyone fall in love with him. His high nose. His pink lips, slightly apart. His skin screaming perfection.Soonyoung sure got lucky. Who knew that he'll end up together with the guy that produced a song their group performed at their second year. Who knew that he'll end up being the luckiest guy on earth. Soonyoung kissed his forehead as Jihoon snuggled into Soonyoung's side even more. He smiled. He liked their mornings. He's the first one awake but never the first one to leave the bed. His boyfriend simply cannot take it. Jihoon freaks out and panics when he wakes up without Soonyoung there. All because of his depression. He used to have depression because of his abusive father. He was glad when his mother broke it off with his father and went to her first husband. It might sound wrong and all but Jihoon always liked his step-father better. Not to mention he has a really cool half-brother that he looks up to.  
/A.N. To those who knows who he is ILY/ But that doesn't help with his depression. Until he met Soonyoung. His giant, cuddly and sexy Teddy Bear. Now he can sleep without waking up in the middle of the night. Soonyoung was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Jihoon stir from his sleep. Looking up at his lover with sleepy eyes, he pouted. Soonyoung chuckled and pecked his lips. 

"Good Morning sleeping beauty."

"Good Morning peasant."

Soonyoung chuckled at his fiance's antics.

"Do you want to get up now? Your brother still haven't had his fitting."

"Nah. Jimin hyung is performing today. So I doubt he'll be able to have his fitting."

"Hmmmm. Okay then. What do you want to do?"

"Let's pick the cake? I think Jeonghan hyung set up a meeting for us. But we can do that later. Now, let's cuddle."

"Alright your Highness."

Soonyoung wrapped his arms around his fiancé tighter. 

"I'm so thankful for you Soonyoung."

"Hmm.", Soonyoung hummed as he starts playing with Jihoon's hair. This is one of Jihoon's moments when he tells Soonyoung how much he means to him. Soonyoung knew better than to interrupt. Which will cause a very embarrassed Jihoon which will then result in punching and chasing around with a guitar.

"You we're the only guy that I went out with that made me feel this important. So loved. Even those little things you do. You didn't make me tell you my problems when I wasn't ready. And most of all, you waited for me. Even if I ran away for two weeks when you asked me if you can court me."

Yes, that actually happened. And when he came back to school the next week, he was a crying mess when he saw Soonyoung again. 

"You make me feel safe. I don't feel this sense of security with anyone else. I don't know why, but it's like all my problems dissolve when you hold me."

"I love your little compliments. I love your possessiveness. I love your smile. I love your voice. I love your sexy way of dancing."

Soonyoung giggled which resulted in a red-faced Jihoon elbowing his stomach.

"So basically, I Love You. And I'm so happy you proposed."

"I love you too and I'm happy you said yes."

"It's a good thing starting from next month, You'll always wake up beside me."

Jihoon hugged Soonyoung closer.

"It's great. I couldn't ask for more."


End file.
